Pero ahora sera eterno
by itoldher
Summary: Danna...ya no estás aquí, me dejaste solo, sin tus cabellos rojizos como la sangre, sin tu mirada color miel, sin tu voz que me hable o regañe. Tú simplemente no estás aquí...SasoDei


¡Hola! Em...aquí un drabble SasoDei XD (Creo O_o) Que se me ocurrió...nada más hehe, en verdad necesitaba llenar el flog de una amiga y escribí un fic para llenar espacio. ¿Y qué mejor que un fic yaoi SasoDei para llenar el flog de una inocente niña de 14 años? XD (Jo, yo tengo 15 y en 16 días cumploaños x3)

_**Disclaimer: **Bueno ya saben, Naruto, Akatsuki, Deidara, Sasori no me pertenecen...Sino habría mucho **mucho** yaoi xD E Itachi no hubiera muerto :/

* * *

_

**Pero ahora será Eterno**

Danna...ya no estás aquí, me dejaste solo, sin tus cabellos rojizos como la sangre, sin tu mirada color miel, sin tu voz que me hable o regañe. Tú simplemente no estás aquí.

¿Donde quedo mi eterna marioneta? Eras lo único que yo pensaba que era eterno, el único arte Eterno...tú, Danna. Pero en verdad, solo fuiste algo Efímero, jeje, algo efímero que no me gusta, me hubiera gustado saber que habrías dicho si te dijera eso...

¿Cómo quieres que siga viviendo si tú no estás conmigo? Estoy solo, sin tu opinión sobre el Arte, sin tus regaños cuando me porto como un niño en las misiones...

Cuando regrese de la misión, quería buscarte para contarte la batalla y, con eso que me regañaras y yo te pediría que me ayudaras a mejorar mientras depositaba un dulce beso en tus labios.

Fui a tu taller y solo había marionetas y materiales, fui a nuestra habitación y no había nadie, fui a la cocina y estaba Konan...pero tú no estabas, fui a la sala, estaban todos...todos menos tú, Danna.

Pregunté por ti, y Hidan con su maldita sonrisa burlona solo contesto "Jeje esa marionetas no fue eterna como dijo que seria", me quede pensando si era verdad o no, Danna. Le pregunte al líder si era cierto y él...solo asintió con la cabeza...

Me dirigí a la que era nuestra habitación, y vi tus cosas y se dejo ver una lágrima traicionera en mis ojos azules, que brillaban para ti, Danna. Esa luz te pertenecía Danna. Me fui del cuarto y me dirigí a tu taller, viendo cada herramienta y marioneta, tomándome el tiempo necesario para examinarlas, en un pequeño cajón vi un par de marionetas pequeñas, que éramos tú y yo, mi Danna.

Al ver las marionetas, empecé a llorar, en silencio al principio para que no escucharan mi lamento, pero no pude permanecer así...llore amargamente por tu partida, grité, Danna...Después llego Tobi, era tan distinto a ti mi Danna... Hablaba como nadie había hablado...era muy molesto, yo solo pedía que volvieras, yo solo pensaba en ti, cuando estaba acabando la pelea con el hermano de Itachi, yo no quería seguir peleando, pero por ti peleaba Danna. Por ti, pensando que eso te haría feliz, pero no podía...

Y solo había una manera de Ganar.

Use mi Cuarta Boca, para que dejara una marca sin precedentes, y también, para estar contigo...y ahora despierto y no sé donde estoy...me duele mi cabeza, quiero Dormir...

-"Deidara..."-escuché una voz pronunciar mi nombre, abrí mis ojos con pesadez y lentamente; para acostumbrarme a la luz, levanté mi rostro y...ahí estabas mi Danna!!

-"¿Sasori no Danna?...¡¡Sasori no Danna!! Hum."- primero susurre y después grité al ver como asentías con la cabeza y me abalance a tus brazos y tu correspondiendo el abrazo...

-"Deidara."-"¿Si, Danna? Hum."-"Nuestro momento fue Efímero..."-"Y fue lo único que no me gusta Efímero Danna, hum."-me diste una sonrisa, como extraña esa sonrisa, la sonrisa que muy pocos habían visto, y yo fui afortunado al verla, mis ojos volvieron a brillar por ti y para ti Danna.

-"Nuestro momento fue Efímero...Pero ahora será Eterno...El Arte es Eterno Dei..."- no te permití hablar más, uní nuestros labios mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello, y tu pusiste una mano en mi mejilla y tu brazo libre en mi cintura.

-"No lo creas Danna hum, solo nuestro amor es eterno"- dije con una sonrisa de las que no había mostrado en tanto tiempo, porque esa sonrisa solo es para ti. Tú te reíste ante mi comentario y me diste otro beso, el cual yo correspondí...

-"El arte es eterno también."-Y con ese comentario empezamos nuestra pelea de siempre.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Listo :D

Ya tenía este documento desde hace mucho pero no me acordaba XD, hasta que andaba viendo todos mis documentos como fics inconclusos, historias igual inconclusas XD Pero me enfoco en una historia que soñé XD Y obvio en Onee-san n.n O eso intento XD

Byebye birdie nOn


End file.
